Unexpected
by Ambersan17
Summary: Ginny is having a bad day...she relays it all on and unexpected person. Then, one year later...


Title: Unexpected

Ship: Draco/Ginny

Rating: G

Summary: Ginny is having a bad day because no one remembered her birthday, not even her brother. She relays this to an unexpected person. Then, one year later…

Disclaimer: It's all J.K.Rowling's...except the plot...that's mine!

Ginny sighed as she made her way across the grounds. It was a bright and sunny day, one Ginny would usually spend with her friends, laughing and goofing around. But not today. Today had been spent moping around in the common room, keeping quietly to herself. Today was her birthday...and 'why?' do you ask was she moping around and not spending time with her friends? Well, there was one good reason...no one remembered what today was. It happened every year. She would come down from the common room every April 28th and hope beyond all doubt that her friends would be awaiting her with smiles and "Happy Birthday, Ginny's". But it never happened. This was the fifth year in a row that her friends had forgotten her birthday and even her brother had forgotten. But Ginny supposed he was too busy snogging with Luna to notice anything or anyone else.

So, Ginny had forced herself to get out of the castle and come out to her favorite spot by the lake. She sat down and leaned up against the big oak tree that stood a few feet from the lake. She saw the giant squid surface momentarily before diving back under the dark water. Ginny stared at the water where the squid went under and was mesmorized by the ripples that cascaded away from the area. She had no idea how long she stared at the water and didn't really care. She was quite angry when someone pulled her from her reverie.

"Well, what have we here..." A drawling voice belonging to none other than the Slytherin Prince said.

Ginny looked up startled at his presence, wondering how he had snuck up on her. "Bugger off, Malfoy." She snapped.

"Well, well, Red's got an attitude." Draco mocked. "What has your panties in a knot?"

"Why do you care?" Ginny said, glaring at him swiftly. She then averted her gaze back to the lake.

"I never said I cared...but I asked a question and I expect an answer." Draco hissed, walking closer to Ginny.

"You know you don't intimidate anyone, you try to hard." Ginny pointed out.

"Did I ask your opinion, Red?" He said. "No, I don't think so. But I did ask a question and I'm waiting for my answer."

Ginny looked at him in question. "Not that it's any of your business, I'm not having the grandest of days, so would you please slither away so I can think!"

Draco frowned. "I don't slither." He said. "But that still doesn't fully answer my question."

Ginny growled. "Fine! I'm having a bad day because no one remembered my birthday...happy?"

Draco smirked. "I'm a bit more intimidating then you thought, aren't I, Red?" Then he turned and walked away, heading for the castle.

Ginny watched him leave and sighed again.

One year later...

Ginny walked out to her usual spot by the lake and plopped down against the oak tree. Sighing she began to watch the giant squid surface the lake. Another April 28th here and again, no one remembered. Ginny almost felt like crying, but tried her hardest to hold the tears back. She didn't succeed. A single tear streamed down her cheek and she wiped it away with the sleeve of her school robes. As if to protect herself from the rest of the world, Ginny pulled her knees to her chest and rest her head atop them. She sniffled slightly and looked up into the sky just in time to see a black screech owl heading towards her. She sat up and gave a questioning look to the bird. It landed softly beside her on the ground, dropped a letter into her hand and then quickly flew away.

She ripped open the enelope and read the words slowly...

_Red,_

_ I remembered...Happy Birthday!  
_

_ -Draco _

A smile spread across Ginny's face and she looked up. There he was, walking towards her. His normal smirk was gone and replaced with a smile...a real smile. Ginny stood as he approached her. He stopped with only a few feet left between them.

"You remembered?" Ginny said.

"Of course..." Draco said. "I could never forget the sad look on your face one year ago and how much I wanted to replace it with a smile."

Ginny blushed and looked at the ground. Draco closed the gap between them and then brought his hand up to her chin, lifting her gaze to his. He smiled again before brushing his lips across her's lightly, sending a tingling feeling through her entire body.

"I promise I'll never forget your birthday, Red." He said after they pulled away. "Or anything else about you."


End file.
